TheOdd1sOut
|username = UC0GLNhtTu7yI8rl6ZZGeezw |image = TheOdd2sOut.jpg |style = Extras |join date = December 2, 2017 |vids = 29+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCxO69hopHP9n0dGYeqed75g |image = theodd3sout.jpeg |join date = June 14, 2018 |vids = 6+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Robert James Rallison (born ), better known online as TheOdd1sOut (formerly TheOdd1sOut Comic), is an American YouTube cartoonist who is born in Chandler, Arizona, and resides in Glendale, California and is best known for his comic series and his YouTube channel of the same name. As a member of the "Animation Squad", he sometimes works with YouTube animator friends such as TimTom, Jaiden Animations, and SomeThingElseYT, appearing in their videos and vice-versa. James frequently collaborates with smaller YouTubers, which grows both their audiences by thousands. At the moment he has 100 million subscribers. He has also written a book. James also posted speed drawings of the comics he posts on Tumblr, Twitter, Tapastic, Facebook, and iFunny, as well as his own website. In these videos, he shows the process of a comic's creation and rambles about the events in his life. He also recently published a book titled, "How to be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up". He has planned to create another book.https://twitter.com/theodd1sout/status/1184933279809458177 Webcomics Rallison uploaded the first strip of his webcomic TheOdd1sOut on June 14, 2012, on Tumblr and later on iFunny. Throughout his first year of making comics, he played with his style a lot before settling on his current bubble style. He still posts webcomics, though a lot less frequently than he used to due to most of his time being occupied by YouTube. James is part of the comic creator group "Orgy" or "OfficialOrgy". The group is made up of iFunny and Tumblr comic makers and animators Doggybag, Deezeewy/DizzyComic, Chez, Free/Funtime, 8BitLiam, ForceAnimations, Blumod and CowardlyComics.They take a question prompt (for example: "what shouldn't you say at a job interview?") and each gives a humorous response. These collaborations are made every few weeks and posted by a different member each time. YouTube On August 30, 2014, about two years after he started making webcomics, Rallison started making YouTube videos. He called it, "theodd1sout comic", and uploaded a video about a book he had made in elementary school on the same day, titled "A Book I Made as a kid". After a few years of steady growth, in April 2016, his channel gained over 278,000 subscribers, giving him a total of over 400,000 subscribers as of that May. James' most popular video used to be his 'Work Stories (sooubway)' video about his work at fast-food chain Subway (known as 'Sooubway' in his videos, possibly to avoid copyright claims), gaining over 30 million views. His videos about working at Subway have also been featured on Foodbeast. The Subway that where James used to work at since closed down, according to the most-requested video, Sooubway 4: The Final Sandwich.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rB7zgPlC5M The website's writer Peter Pham has called the videos "amazing" and "hilarious". His most popular video is 'Life is Fun', a song with Boyinaband about "existential dread". He also has a second channel called TheOdd2sOut, where he does things in real life and not in animations. Friends *JaidenAnimations *SomeThingElseYT *The AMaazing *Boyinaband *Let Me Explain Studios *Domics *TonyVToons *ThePivotsXXD *It's Alex James *GetMadz *ToonCee *GingerPale *ToastedNoodle *Tabbes *Aidini Tortellini *FootofaFerret *Smosh *TimTom *Tijnachu Trivia *James' childhood hero was Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield. He looks up to him so much that the first comic he ever made was about Garfield. *Nowadays, almost all of James' videos have trended on YouTube. *James admits he earned more money from his 'Sooubway' videos than from actually working at Subway for an entire year. *There is a parody channel called 'AnEven2sIn', based on another comic of the same name, which is the exact opposite of his channel. *James usually celebrates subscriber milestones with the number of sprinkles depending on how many subscribers he earned. For his 3 million special, he had to fill an entire pool with sprinkles. The video got 9.5Million views and 325K likes. *He has been featured on TheFineBros' Teens React series. He then released a video of him reacting to teens reacting to him. He has also appeared on the YouTubers React series. *James had always said when he was younger, he wanted to be on TheFineBros' Teens React series. *James lives in Arizona with his dogs, Poppy and Georgie. Georgie, unfortunately, passed away in the Christmas of 2017. Poppy was very upset about the death of Georgie, so James got her an emotional support dog named Jacks. *He was in the Boy Scouts. *He was invited and made an animation for YouTube Rewind 2017 for the first time. His animation is in the credits. *In one of James' videos titled "Getting Recognized part 2," he mentions liking M&M's. In "My Mom's Cruel and Unusual Punishments", he says they're his favourite candy, and he thinks it is because of past trauma. *James has a twin sister named Faith. He also has three other siblings. *In his video "Buying Clothes", he sneaks dissed another YouTuber, RiceGum, who responded with a video poking fun at James for hugging CaptainSparklez at VidCon. He also threatened to make a diss track on James in the thumbnail. After its release, James liked the video. *James’ mother, Janette Rallison, is a writer, known for writing the Slayers series under the pseudonym “C.J Hill”.https://youtu.be/K_2xAH-VW8c She still writes books to this day and you can go to her website at www.janetterallison.com. *James competed in the 100k YouTuber Battle Royale held by MrBeast and was put on the Green Team with Anthony Padilla and Jaiden Animations, who won the game for the Green team after shooting the last person. *He is left-handed. *He is friends with JaidenAnimations, Technoblade and SomeThingElseYT. *He is a big fan of the 1982 puppet movie . Gallery 28FB85E4-9831-45B9-A6C4-4CD3205948B3.jpeg|Channel banner. Floof.jpg|Floof, James' dog. Jamesbook.jpg|James' book, "How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up". Georgieandplaque.jpg|Georgie (deceased) next to Golden Play Button. JamesFloofPlayButton.png|James, with Floof and his Diamond Play Button. Theodd1sout comic.jpg|theodd1sout cover picture Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 30, 2016. *2 million subscribers: December 15, 2016. *3 million subscribers: April 30, 2017. *4 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *5 million subscribers: December 2, 2017. *6 million subscribers: February 24, 2018. *7 million subscribers: June 2, 2018. *8 million subscribers: August 26, 2018. *9 million subscribers: November 13, 2018. *10 million subscribers: January 24, 2019. *11 million subscribers: March 25, 2019. *12 million subscribers: July 4, 2019. *13 million subscribers: October 20, 2019. Video View Milestones *100 million views: August 4, 2016. *200 million views: November 23, 2016. *500 million views: August 12, 2017. *1 billion views: April 18, 2018. *2 billion views: April 20, 2019. References 'This page was made on July 20, 2016, by CrystalGems4401 ' es:TheOdd1sOut Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views